


Nature lovers

by shewasjustagirl



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Camping, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewasjustagirl/pseuds/shewasjustagirl
Summary: LLSS keeps talking to me about the boys camping and sending me these adorable pictures. So this happened.





	Nature lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LinksLipsSinkShips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/gifts).



> LLSS keeps talking to me about the boys camping and sending me these adorable pictures. So this happened.

Rhett loved camping. Even though he loved his life in L.A., he had a passion for getting away from it all. 

So when Rhett started whistling “Big City” at the office and pushing Link to reminisce about their carefree days by the Cape Fear river, Link knew it was time to get his outdoorsy southern hipster out of town.

Stevie helped him plan the surprise. They worked until one o’clock on Friday. Then, after lunch, Link pulled away from their favorite taco stand and simply kept driving, away from Los Angeles traffic and toward the Angeles National Forest.

Rhett asked where they were going, but Link refused to tell. Rhett laughed as he tried to force the information out, but he eventually gave in to the excited smirk on Link’s face and the way his knees bounced with the energy of containing his secret. 

When they arrived at the campsite, Link pulled a lawnchair from the back of their SUV and directed Rhett to sit down. For more than an hour, he set up their tent, hanging lights and laying out a thin air mattress and topping it with a sleeping bag made for two. 

When they had only a few hours until the sun went down, Link handed Rhett a bottle of water and the hiking boots he’d stashed away, and they took off through the trees. 

After an hour, Link had Rhett pinned to one. 

“Nature lover,” he whispered, his hands tracing determinedly down Rhett’s chest. “Feel good to get some fresh air?” 

Rhett gasped in a laugh, simultaneously pushing Link away and grabbing his hand, leading them back toward their camp.

When they got back, Link turned on the set of lights he’d hung along the top of the tent and began building a fire, again encouraging Rhett to relax. 

Rhett watched in admiration as Link heated a small pot of pork and beans over the open flames and dished the meal into paper bowls, reminding Rhett this was a special occasion and that he’d never allow another can of the stuff into their home. 

With his head resting on his backpack, Rhett took long, deep breaths and watched the fire dance as it licked away at the wood Link fed it. Among the fire and the trees and the sentimentality of horrible canned food, Rhett was in his own personal sanctuary.

When darkness settled over them, Rhett turned off the strand of lights, and they lay on a blanket, staring past the forest into the vastness of space. But for the small fire, the stars in the open, clear sky provided all the light they could see. 

“Does this make you feel small?” Link curled into Rhett’s side, pressing a gentle kiss onto his shoulder. 

“Mhmm.”

“Me too.” Link cooed. “Y’know...the stars make me think about you and your multiple universe stuff you’re always talking about.”

“Really?” Rhett turned toward Link, ignoring the many possible universes represented by the wide, light-dotted sky. 

“Well, yeah. The sun is a star.”

When Rhett only nodded, Link continued.

“If even a couple of them have planets like ours, who knows what all could be possible? The size, the numbers. I can’t exactly get my head around it.”

“I think that’s pretty normal, baby.”

“But what I mean to say is,” Link chuckled, pulling Rhett in closer and sweeping his falling hair from his face, “I don’t know about those other planets. I just love the way your mind works. How such a big man can appreciate feeling small.”

“I think you’re sweet on me,” Rhett grinned, his universes, all of them, reduced now to one pair of blue eyes. 

“Something like that.” Link closed his eyes as Rhett leaned forward, pressing their lips together. 

Rhett took Link’s hand and led him into the tent, the canvas material providing a refuge from the weight of their world and any others.

Once inside, Rhett sighed into the darkness. “Thank you for bringing me out here, bo. I needed this.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it hun <3 
> 
> Any kudos and comments are much appreciated! <3
> 
> You'll find me on Tumblr as [clemwasjustagirl](http://clemwasjustagirl.tumblr.com/) if you're into that kind of thing.


End file.
